Amber the lynx
Amber the lynx is a young bounty hunter who first appeared in Sonic ultimate heroes alongside Courtney the fox. ''Appearance Amber is a young lynx, roughly around nineteen years of age with oceanic blue fur, sky blue eyes and silvery grey hair. Her main attire is a pink t-shirt, light purple pants, dark ocean blue shoes with two white stripes on them and black spiky wristbands on both wrists. Her most notable aspects of her appearance is a fang that pops out in the upper left corner of her mouth and her large ears that allows her to hear anything. Abilities As mentioned above, Amber can hear almost anything thanks to her large ears. She's also a mechamechanic, able to create anything that Skye needs, including a jetpack for herself. Amber is extremely athletic and, although not as fast as Skye or as powerful as Courtney, she can increase her machine's powers to withstand anything thrown at her. Personality Since she's the youngest of the duo, Amber is extremely naive and doesn't seem to understand how everything works in the real world. Sometimes she can also be a tad ditzy, such as when she accidentally blew up an Eggman base by leaning on a control panel, only to be praised by Skye and Courtney later on. Since Skye joined their group, she considers the new trio of Team Bounty as the ultimate trio and will do anything to keep that title. History Abandonment and torment Amber was abandoned by her parents when she was an infant and, to make matters worse, she was born with extra sensitive hearing thanks to her large ears. By the time she turned ten, she had been tormented by twenty gangs who relentlessly pursued her, making her scream and cry because of the loud noises. Their favorite way of torturing Amber would be attaching a megaphone on the ground and a microphone on her back, making a feedback noise and causing her to scream in pain. One day, she was rescued by Courtney after her tormentors went a step too far and made her temporarily deaf. She regained her hearing and thanked the fox for what she did. While they talked about their pasts, one accidental sentence from Amber gave the idea of the two of them being bounty hunters with Amber's curse becoming her secret weapon. Sonic ultimate heroes Amber made her first in-game appearance in Sonic ultimate heroes alongside Courtney, attempting to ambush Skye Flowers because of a case of mistaken identity. Failing miserably, she attempted to leave only for Skye to propose that the three should go after Eggman and whatever treasure he had together, forming Team Bounty for the first time. Amber and her new team found Eggman mechs at an ancient city in ruins and decide they have to find the chaos emerald before them. Team Bounty soon arrived at a retro city and decided to relieve it from the energy stealing robots, to Amber's enthusiasm. The trio soon encountered Team Dark after destroying all the necessary robots in the area. Amber noticed that Skye was flirting with Shadow, but didn't ask why until they reached a casino like area. When they found the emerald in one of the casinos, they were ambushed by hundreds of Eggman robots and were encountered by the doctor himself. The fight ended and they followed the robot army to a large base inside a canyon. Eggman furiously encountered them inside the Egg beetle and personally warned them that their mission will only end in failure. Amber, Courtney and their newfound friend defeated the Egg beetle and went on to an island full of robots, but not before Courtney showed Skye schematics of Eggman's newest machine. They destroyed every single robot on the island and were accidentally confronted by Team Rose. Skye, agitating the fight, finally decided to fight in a fair three-on-three match, with Amber showing the most enthusiasm. The two teams went on their separate ways, making it unknown who won the fight (though it is clear that Amber was annoyed by Cream accusing her of working with Eggman.) They soon found themselves in a strange lush jungle and began their search for the chaos emerald. They found the emerald in the heart of the jungle and Eggman intercepted them with another large army by his side. Team Bounty finally reached Eggman's underwater base and stormed through it, searching for the final emerald. They found the emerald and were immediately confronted by Eggman, who was still working on his ultimate weapon. He attempted to stall the three by fighting them in the Egg cobra, making sure that they wouldn't succeed. Amber was present with Courtney after Sonic defeated Eggman's ultimate weapon, asking the fox when they'll see Skye again. Sonic: the final frontier Amber reappears in '''Sonic: the final frontier' first as a hostage of Eggman and as a mechanic to Sally, Amy and Skye after being rescued. She appears in several of Skye's missions in order to assist her with homemade bombs and lasers. In a possible future, Amber is ordered by Skye to fetch Courtney so that they could fight alongside each other against Marilyn von Muse. In the final story campaign, she uses her gadgets in order to help her team and the others from the girl story campaign fight against Marilyn and was present to see Sonic, Shadow and Silver transform into their super forms and face the Egg Titan. ''Relationships Friends and allies 'Team Bounty' The trio look to each other as sisters and enjoy all the perks of being bounty hunters. *Skye Flowers - Since Skye's the oldest and the most experienced, Amber looks to her for guidance on what to do. The two enjoy their company and Amber has shown a very caring side towards her friend. *Courtney the fox - Amber is like a little sister to Courtney and she views Courtney to be the most responsible of the team. In Sonic: the final frontier, Amber was so distraught over Courtney's death in a post-apocalyptic future that she didn't mention it until Marilyn brought it up. 'Team Dark' Amber's relationship with Team Dark is at the most part unknown, but she does enjoy e-123 Omega with her and even made some upgrades for him. Rivals and enemies 'Team Rose' Amber has some sort of on-off relationship with Amy Rose's team of friends. *Amy Rose - Amber sometimes assists Skye in her battles against the young pink hedgehog. Although Skye does have an unfair advantage over Amy, Amber mostly just stands on the sidelines waiting for Skye to call for her assistance. *Cream the rabbit - Amber has a strong rivalry with Cream, mainly because the young rabbit accused both her and Courtney of working with Eggman. Cream forgot about this accusation over time, but Amber didn't forgive her and tries her best to humiliate Cream and Cheese whenever she gets the chance. *Big the cat - The problem Amber has with Big is his pet frog Froggy because he 'creeps her out.' Big doesn't mind Amber's company, especially when he goes fishing. As long as Big keeps Froggy away from her, they're on equal grounds. 'Dr. Eggman' Amber sees Eggman as nothing more than a dictator who wants nothing more than to destroy everything she worked so hard to achieve. When he does need her however, Amber is cooperative, even if she doesn't fully trust the doctor completely. 'Marilyn von Muse' Team Bounty's number one enemy is Marilyn von Muse, mainly because they have something against her. For Amber, it was when the porcupine hypnotized her so that the young lynx could fight her friends. Amber unnaturally holds a grudge over Marilyn and considers her a psycho in more ways than one. Gallery sketch-1519026315073.png|Amber as a baby being cradled by her mother before being abandoned sketch-1519059384417.png|Amber (age seventeen) forms a partnership with new best friend Courtney (twenty-one). sketch-1519067458625.png|Amber (center) forming Team Bounty with Courtney (left) and Skye (right) sketch-1519782543624.png|Despite her ditzyness, Amber is a well capable and dangerous bounty hunter sketch-1520108874907.png|Under Marilyn's control, a crazed Amber attempts to murder Skye Trivia'' *Amber is the shortest of Team Bounty, growing to only two feet and nine inches. *According to Amber, she's allergic to celery because they make her choke. *The rivalry between Amber and Cream is a tad unusual since Amber is a young adult and Cream is a child, but looking at a lynx in real life it would make sense since a lynx's diet includes hares and rabbits. **If that is the case, it ironically contradicts the friendship between her and Courtney since a lynx's diet also includes foxes. *It's still a mystery where or how Amber got her trademark spiky wristbands. *Amber's ears often lay flat or droop to the sides of her face whenever she is sad, scared or anxious. The same is for Courtney's tail as she slaps the ground with it whenever she's angry. *Amber has a high IQ of 210, making her one of the most intelligent characters in the games right next to Miles 'Tails' Prower and Dr. Eggman. Category:Lynxes Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:No Abilities Category:Neutral